User talk:BryghtShadow/Archive 1
BryghtShadow's talk page. * BryghtShadow operates in UTC+12:00 conditions. * BryghtShadow is out of sync with the 24 hour cycle. Thanks Thanks a lot, I did not know that. Of course, I don't anybody that actually would use the portal. 15:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Community messages Thanks so much for pointing that coding error out :) 00:24, 2/16/2012 MediaWiki Links I checked a couple new users' talk pages and the links seem to be working fine. 01:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. But I'm not quite sure what links you are talking about. If you could link me to the place with a red link, I can use my bot. 01:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello again. I am actually still new to using a bot. If you want to have someone with more experience with bots than me, then NeonSpotlight would be your best bet. Sorry for the inconvenience. 05:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Red links Consider it done~ 01:32, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: CSS I am actually just a user, so I don't have edit rights to the global CSS files MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Wikia.css. You'll have to ask an administrator. 19:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. Otherwise I would have been happy to implement it. Yay CSS. 20:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Done, added to MediaWiki:Common.css 20:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Main Page I'm using an older version of firefox and after your changes the main page divs overlapped eachother. That's why I reverted the changes back.Icemoomoo 07:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :The div with the Featured Champion and the Sales where overlapping the latest addition and the blogs section.--Icemoomoo 07:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :: It's fine on my end --Icemoomoo 08:01, May 3, 2012 (UTC) <3 thanks for changing the rest of the terminology page for me. ^_^ It's pretty boring to do manually when you don't even have a find/replace at hand. Main Page Hello. I was wondering if you could take a look at the coding on the main page and see if you know how to make it so the "Latest Patch" link doesn't overlap the way it currently is. 05:30, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed it was. Thanks! :-) 08:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tango TF You're right. It should have been reverted back when the patch went live. Don't hesitate to mention others if they have been missed/skipped. --Sydeyc (talk) 03:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tabber Thank you, completely slipped my mind. 09:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Requesting assistance with template Hello BryghtShadow, I have been browsing this wiki for a while and I have been trying to re-engineer the Template:Champion Variable and Template:Champion info to work on a wiki I founded that is yet to be ready for publicizing. I was wondering if you're able and willing to assist with getting them working on my end, I have tried to tailor it to my needs but it's not going so well. I have the layout basically how I like but it's getting the information to auto-fill from the variable template that isn't working for me. ~=(iNate)=~ (talk) 20:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :I am available now and for the rest of the night. I will be sitting in the . ~=(iNate)=~ (talk) 02:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Promotion 19:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) sir i just wanted to atleast be notified because they deleted my pics for the third time... you could just drop a comment on my page and it would have been better... does dropping a comment hard? http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gallery_1990_49_4963.png Template: Design Good day! I'd like to know what was the exact intention of these changes, as I actually prefer "League of Legends: Designer" text as white link. Best regards, DThom (talk) 11:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh, naturally, I understand. Thank you for clarifying. - DThom (talk) 15:33, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Introduction I know every new author will get it but thanks for the friendly introduction to the League of Legends wiki! I'm also writing for the "normal" Wikipedia so i think i will get along here well. Btw, is there any other way to customize your avatar than implementing it from Facebook? Forgot to sign xD MadChemistFlo (talk) 20:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Can you... http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NeonSpotlight#Rainmeter_maintenace I don't know what to tell him and since you're more versed in this sort of stuff I thought maybe you could give him a response. 00:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Rainmeter Response Pilouk (talk) 15:04, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Hi BryghtShadow , i'm grabbing informations on 3 pages 1: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Free_champion_rotation - > the current champion section 2: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki/New_skins 3:http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki/Sale - > the current sale section. Rainmeter Response 2 Pilouk (talk) 00:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Rainmeter skin works with RegEx expression. For your example i will be able to make it work just because both is enclosing by > < . Here is an example : to have the Data between the tag i will be using this .*someid">(.*)< .* mean everything before the next statement AND someid"> is to search the text 'someid">' in the html page AND (.*) is to take the data before the <. If you want to centralise your data from free rotation , new skin and sale do it but please try to not take down the 3 pages for now. My skin will continu to work and i will update the request with your new page. Don't forget that the new page need to have the image src and all other usefull information. Think more like a RSS which use a XML standard that never change. I haven't seen you in chat so I'll leave this here NeonSpotlight.9472 19:10, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Help HI! I tried to make a champion and I posted it on my blog page, but it wasn't like good one. I don't understand how is it possible, because I copied a part of it from a fixed champion ability detail. MaFa 14:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) stuff Hello, with voter apathy on forums at pretty much an all-time high, I was thinking of getting Wikia to enable the new forums with just the discussion that has happened so far. After asking around a lot, people are generally in favour. The only issue is that (for now), we'd need to enable message walls as well. That requirement will be removed in a month, so we can remove them again then. I don't like the message wall myself, but trying it for a month hardly hurts imo. Please let me know what you think. Also, I don't think you've passed an RfA. There's enough discussions going on right now, but once stuff has died down I will be expecting some sort of vote on retaining that sysop flag. 14:06, September 20, 2012 (UTC)